Cold Loneliness
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: Harry is left with deep scars from the war. He constantly sees the death of the people he loved. Returning to Hogwarts, he seeks treatment from Madam Promfrey. Will it be such or will a certain grey-eyed blonde be the one who heals him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: in case you didn't look at my profile first, I will be changing my pen name to The Golden One - right modesty... But hey, it's the meaning of my English name - secondly, I am discontinuing my other stories, really am sorry.. If there is anyone who wishes to continue them for me feel free to tell me and the story is yours. _**

****

**_WARNING: Drarry, male male relationships, fem slash. There will be some er... action going on but no, this isn't M rated... So you have been warned. _**

****

**_Story begins after the war, not epilogue compliant. _**

****

**_Disclaimer: harry potter and all belongs to JK Rowling... Sadly..._**

_

* * *

_

Harry lay curled up in the corner of the bedroom, sobbing quietly. He had lost his best friend, a few people he considered family and all his close school mates the horrible war that had happened a mere 3 weeks ago. His first friend and his brother Ron Weasley had died in the war as a sacrifice. He gave himself to protect Harry from the Killing Curse that was meant for Harry. It wasn't only Ron who had been killed in the war. Fred too had been killed by a wall that was destroyed by one of the Death Eaters. There were many others like Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan and a few others he couldn't identify.

He, the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World had taken so many lives indirectly because they chose to fight with him during the war instead of just handing him over to Voldemort. Also, because of Voldemort, he had lost two people who had guided him through the dark times he faced and taught him right from wrong. Sirius, his godfather and Professor Dumbledore, his mentor. Hermione Granger, his other best friend was one of the few people who survived the harsh times. She stuck with him through it all and even now, she stayed with him in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Somehow, the house didn't look so grim anymore. Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus Lupin and Kreacher had worked together to make the place livable and managed to shut the shrieking portrait of Sirius' mother up. Right now, he was curled up in the corner of Sirius' old bedroom that was decorated with faded Gryffindor banners and pictures of the Marauders.

He hugged his knees to his chest tightly, his eyes screwed shut but the tears still poured down his cheeks. A soft knock was heard on the partially open door and Hermione came in looking very worried. "Harry, love. Come down and eat supper," she said gently and softly as she entered the room. The sight she saw curled up at the corner of the room made her heart wrench in pain. "Herm... It's my entire fault... I'm to blame...I killed Ron..." sobbed Harry as he rocked back and forth. Hermione dropped to her knees next to Harry and gathered him in her arms as she whispered soft comforting words into his ear. He sobbed quietly against her chest as she held him close to her warmth.

"Harry, you're freezing cold. How long have you been curled up in the corner?" asked Hermione worriedly as she felt his ice cold hands. "Since lunch," came Harry's muffled reply as he hugged Hermione. She sighed and rubbed his back in soothing circles and she felt his sobs subside and he relaxed slightly. She knew he thought himself as weak for always thinking of the War and breaking down, but she thought differently. Ever since Harry was a young baby, he shouldered so many burdens and now came the time for him to let out his pain. He hid his pain well and was always there for her. Now, it was her turn to be his shoulder to cry on when he needed it.

Finally, he sat up and wiped away his tears. "Thanks Herm..." he said thickly, his nose blocked. Hermione smiled at him gently and replied "I'm always here for you, sweetheart," They had started dating a few days after the war. Hermione loved every minute of the time they spent together and absolutely treasured it. She cared for him as he did for her. "Let's go eat. Kreacher has been worried sick that you've not eaten much during lunch," scolded Hermione lightly as she entwined her fingers with his. He gave her a small smile and pecked the top of her head affectionately. "Ah, bless his soul. To think I used to dislike him," mused Harry. Hermione giggled and they walked down to the kitchen in comfortable silence. They seated themselves at the small round table that was laden with hot soup and fresh bread with some butter. Harry's stomach grumbled slightly and Hermione chuckled "If your stomach can wait another 2 minutes, Remus is coming,"

Just as she finished her sentence, doorbell rang and Kreacher rushed to get it. A minute later he returned with a slightly healthier but shabby looking man. "Announcing Master Lupin," said Kreacher croakily as he pulled out a chair for Remus. Remus smiled at Kreacher and said "Thank you Kreacher," Kreacher gave a low bow and retreated to his room.

"Harry, how are you?" asked Remus lightly as he tore a piece of bread and dipped it into his bowl of hot soup. Harry shrugged while munching on his food. Remus caught Hermione's eye and the worry clear in her eyes told him everything. Harry looked like he hadn't been sleeping or eating well. What with the eye bags and the fact that he was practically skin and bones. "I'm fine Remus, just having a hard time falling asleep," said Harry quietly. Remus sipped his soup then replied "Harry, you need to be looked after... You look like you're about to drop to ground and never wake up. You need professional treatment for your insomnia,"

Harry stared at his friend in horror and shook his head. "No way, Remus! I'm not going back to Hogwarts," he said defiantly. Hermione sighed and took Harry's hand. "Love, you haven't been sleeping. All you do is sit in the living room and stare into the fire," she said softly, her thumb rubbing small circles in the back of his hand. Harry looked at his girlfriend and the worry was clearly etched into her face. At once, Harry conceded defeat and nodded his permission to be taken to Hogwarts infirmary. Remus smiled and said "Good. I'll owl Minerva later to inform her we'll be going to Hogwarts via Floo at 10 in the morning tomorrow,"

Hermione watched Harry in silence. She could tell that he was positively unhappy of the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. The one place he felt most at home and the one place that was filled with bad memories. Death and pain surrounded that school. Nothing could alter what had took place there just 3 weeks ago. To be stuck in the place where you saw your fellow schoolmates and friends murdered, it wasn't nice. "Harry, I know you don't want to… But at least get your insomnia heal first," said Hermione quietly as she took Harry's cold hand in her own. Harry smiled at her bravely and replied "Don't worry Herm, I'll be fine,"

Remus watched their exchange in silence as he finished up the delicious wild mushroom soup cooked by Kreacher. He too felt the pain of returning there. Where he's wife was murdered and he was left as a single father to raise his young son with the help of his mother-in-law. His son was now half a year old and was growing to become a good Metamorphmagus. Sadly, his mother wasn't around to see him. He cleared his heads of depressing thoughts and quickly finished the bread. "Thanks for inviting me over for supper. If you don't mind, I need to go home to Teddy," said Remus with a smile. He loved his son very much.

Harry smiled slightly and said "Okay, you and Ted are welcome here anytime! Say hi to him for me!" Remus nodded and with one last wave, he apparated out of Grimmauld Place with a soft pop. Hermione called Kreacher and helped him to clean up the bowls and plates while Harry wandered to the living room. He sat in front of the fire and stared into it. 'Ron… I'm sorry…' he thought sadly. 'I failed you as a friend… Herm may be right… You knew of the danger yet you adamantly insisted on sticking by me… You were like a brother to me…'

_Flashback: _

"_STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Harry and Ron in sync. They grinned at each other and quickly moved through the battlefield, helping a few of their friends along the way. "Expecto patronum!" screamed Harry as soon as he saw the Dementors approaching. A white stag burst out from the tip of his wand followed by a small terrier. Immediately, he knew Ron had done the same spell._

_They were brother in arms and best friends from the first moment on the train. They were closer then close and at times, they could sense what the other was going to do. As they celebrated the fall of another Death Eater, Harry failed to hear Bellatrix LeStrange shriek "Avada kevadra!" at him. _

"_Harry! Look out!" shouted Ron. Harry turned and saw the flash of green coming towards him and soon it was gone. He expected to feel the numbness wash over him and the life go out in him. But instead, Ron gave him a last smile and the light in his eyes went out as Harry caught him. "RON! NO! RON! PLEASE WAKE UP!" screamed Harry as he hugged his friend's body. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook Ron's body. Finally, he looked up. Fire burned in his eyes as he uttered "Crucio," Bellatrix writhed in pain and agony as Harry shouted every spell he knew that would inflict great pain on the opponent. _

_On the same day, Bellatrix died in the hands of Harry. Harry had avenged his godfather and best friend, yet he felt even more lonely and empty inside. He looked up and determinedly carried Ron's body while seeking out his other best friend on the battlefield. There was no way in hell he was going to see the life of another close friend die in front of him. He would do anything it took to protect Hermione. _

_End Flashback._

* * *

When Harry woke up, there was a blanket covering him and his head was pillowed by a soft feather pillow. He stretched out and sat up feeling very wide awake. He glanced at the grandfather clock and noted that it was 5 in the morning. Would Hermione mind if he snuck into her bed? All he wanted was to feel her warmth after reliving the past of his best friend's death.

He stood up and walked quietly to his girlfriend's bedroom and pushed open the slightly ajar door. Hermione looked so peaceful when she was asleep. A small smile was on her face at it made Harry's heart leap with joy. He quietly tiptoed to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He moved closer to Hermione and hugged her, enjoying the warmth and support she gave.

"Har? That you?" said Hermione sleepily as she turned to snuggle into Harry's well toned chest. Harry smiled and said softly "Yeah, it's me. Go sleep okay?" He felt her nod and instantly, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Harry is kind of unstable but... Who wouldn't be after a war eh? So, review please! You may have a pleasant dream where Draco serves you the ice cream of your liking :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels Choir: Hallellujah! Haha, sorry it took a while for the next chapter. Right, just to clear up some things for LeMaki - Thanks for the review! - Harry and Hermione are dating. Harry's is bi and so is Hermione. And yes they had.. Sex. They do have a tiny weensy bit of romantic feelings for each other but, romantic feelings for some others overrides it. **

**_Warning: Slash, Fem Slash. Conflicted and confused Draco. Angsty Harry._**

**_Disclaimer: i only wish that Draco really did belong to me... Sigh.._**

Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Pansy/Hermione, Blaise/Neville _Pairings are according to chapter. So if there's a new pairing in the chapter, I will inform you of it._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Hole in the Heart: **_The loneliness closes in, I try to breathe and you pull me out back into the warmth_

Chapter 2: Revisiting the past.

Harry was awoken by Hermione's alarm clock singing 'Good Morning to You'. He stretched out and detached himself from his half-awake girlfriend. With a soft kiss to her lips he stood up. Hermione smiled at him and said "Go bathe, Remus will be here in an hour," He nodded obediently and kissed her once more before going out of her room.

Hermione chuckled lightly and a sad smile crossed her features. A part of her knew that she didn't really love Harry but the time she spent with him, she grew to care for him like a sister cares for a brother. She sighed as the guilt washed through her body. It wasn't fair to keep deceiving Harry like this, but another part of her had grown accustomed to making love to Harry as well as accepting the small tokens of affections Harry never failed to show.

She enjoyed being loved and loving someone but to deceive someone by stretching the truth… It was an entirely different matter. She shook herself and banished the negative thoughts out of her head. She loved Harry and that was all that mattered. She nodded resolutely and entered her bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower.

* * *

Harry shoved whatever he thought was important into his old school trunk along with the Marauder's Map, the Invisibility Cloak and his treasured photo album and only link to his parents. As soon as he was done, he grabbed a random collared shirt and slipped it over his head, making his ebony hair messier than ever.

He wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts very much to be truthful. The place was a blood bath when the war was over. Masked Death Eaters and the brave people who chose to fight corpses' were littered all over the Hogwarts grounds. Harry shivered at the memory and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"Kreacher?" he called softly. Almost immediately, his house-elf appeared with a CRACK. Kreacher bowed low and said "Good morning Master. What is Master wanting from Kreacher?" Harry grinned slightly at Kreacher's politeness. The last time he knew the elf, he muttered incoherent insults on every person he came across. "Could I have some omelets and hot tea please?" asked Harry with equal politeness.

Kreacher stood up from his bow immediately and said in a shocked tone "Master needn't say please to Kreacher! What Master say will be given by Kreacher! No need to pleasing Kreacher!"

Harry smiled warmly at Kreacher "Everyone deserves politeness Kreacher. SO could you get what I asked?" Kreacher nodded fervently and looked at Harry with awe before disappearing with a loud CRACK. Harry chuckled dryly and shut his trunk with a snap. Kreacher was so amusing sometimes. Especially when you used politeness on him.

"Good job Harry. You've gotten everything packed?" came a gentle female voice. Harry's face broke into a brilliant and bright smile. "Of course 'Mione. I'm not that irresponsible," he said lightly. Hermione giggled as she entered his room. She placed a light kiss on his forehead and opened his trunk.

She squealed at the sight of the messy trunk where everything was randomly thrown in. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS IS NOT PACKING!" she shouted angrily and exasperatedly. Harry laughed loudly and moved away from his Medusa-like girlfriend immediately. Hermione glared at him and emptied out the contents of the trunk. With a wave of her wand, his clothes straightened out and folded themselves before going into the trunk in a neat manner. The books on top of the clothes followed by the 3 treasures Harry looked after lovingly and zealously.

"Much better," said Hermione in satisfaction. "That is how you pack a bag! Not chuck everything in and shut it!" Harry had the audacity chuckle at Hermione and Hermione felt like strangling him. She took a couple of deep breaths before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Kreacher chose that moment to enter the room with another CRACK. "Master's food has arrived," he croaked, handing over the tray to Harry who sat on the floor and dug in heartily. The fact that he had starved himself for a couple of days had hit him now and he was feeling rather hungry. "Master, what would Mistress Hermione be shouting now? Has Master done something that is making the Mistress angry?" enquired Kreacher curiously when Harry had scarfed down the plate of omelets.

Harry chuckled again and replied "She didn't like the way I packed my trunk. Said I chucked everything in and called it packing," Kreacher snickered naughtily and Harry joined in. He and Kreacher had taken to doing things that aggravated Hermione though in goodwill and not going too far overboard. "Master is doing good job on making Mistress go BOOM," snickered Kreacher as he picked up the plate.

"Ah, thank you Kreacher," preened Harry. "You did good yesterday at lunch. Tabasco in her tea," Kreacher and Harry sniggered at the memory for a few good minutes. They steadied themselves after and Harry gulped the tea at one go. "Thanks Kreacher!" he said. Kreacher took the plate and cup and disappeared with the usual CRACK.

With a sigh, Harry stood up and levitated his trunk. It was time he suck it up and faced whatever bad memory he tried to avoid.

* * *

Remus stepped out of the flame 5 minutes before 10. A little early, but it was better than being late. "Harry, Hermione. Are you guys ready?" he asked. The couple nodded and Remus continued "You'll be stepping out of my office's fire if you don't mind - Minerva allowed me to take up residence in the school," explained Remus, looking as though he was hiding something. "Oh yes, Poppy wants you in the Hospital Wing as soon as you arrive. Thankfully, my office is on the second floor so it's close to the Hospital Wing,"

Harry groaned as Remus finished his explanation. As much as he loved Madam Promfrey, the woman fussed too much. Especially over Harry because he spent the most time in the Hospital Wing and also due to the fact she nursed a soft spot for him.

Hermione grinned evilly. Karma was all it took. "If you don't mind. I'll go first," she said lightly, levitating the trunk into the green flames before she stood next to it. "Hogwarts, Remus' office," she shouted clearly. She was gone in a rush off ash and green smoke.

"Harry, you're next," said Remus, helping him get the trunk into the flames. Harry smiled gratefully and repeated the same location as Hermione. He was gone in an instant and Remus followed the suit, knowing full well Harry and Hermione would be ambushed by their old friends as soon as they stepped through the flame.

______

As soon as Harry stepped through the flame after Hermione, he felt people patting his back and hugging him while crowing "Harry mate! Good to see you!"

"Let him breathe!" bellowed someone who sounded suspiciously like Neville. Immediately, everyone stepped back though they were grinning madly at Harry. "Sorry Harry. I thought I'd come greet you alone but the hooligans here decided they wanted in on your arrival welcome," Neville looked sheepish but he had an air of silent confidence around him.

When Harry was just 11 and he met Neville Longbottom, Neville was the shy quiet type that didn't stand up for himself. Slowly, he started gaining confidence though his close confidants were the plants he spent time with in the Greenhouses. Harry gave Neville a reassuring smile and said "Thanks for the welcome guys, but Madam Promfrey will sack my ass if I don't get my handsome ass down to the hospital wing,"

The group laughed and they helped Harry take his trunk despite his protests. Hermione, he noticed was gone. So was her trunk. His girlfriend puzzled him sometimes but she deserved privacy, so Harry shrugged off the nagging feeling.

______

"Hermione, you look better," said a female voice appraisingly as Hermione walked briskly towards the girl. They smiled at each other warmly. "Did you miss me?" asked the girl slyly. Hermione blushed and stepped closer to the girl.

"Of course," and the gap was closed when Hermione kissed the girl. Soon enough, they were heatedly kissing each other and the other girl pulled Hermione into the shadows. Hermione felt her partner's hands slip into her shirt and unhook her bra. She drew in a sharp breath and pulled away.

"Pansy… Not here… Tonight okay? Prefects bathroom," said Hermione huskily, her eyes dilated with desire. Pansy smiled and kissed Hermione swiftly while hooking back her bra. "Anything for you…" said Pansy gently before she disappeared further into the shadows, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione straightened her clothes and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She would soon have to break things off with Harry. She loved Pansy too much to leave her and the feelings were the same on Pansy's side. She sighed guiltily and sped her walk to a jog.

__________

Draco finished unpacking his trunk and shuddered delicately. So far, he was the only other Slytherin who had agreed to return to Hogwarts after its renovation. Due to the fact the amount of Gryffindors was the most, McGonagall had instructed him to stay in the High Tower which was once known as the Gryffindor Tower. The new Headmistress felt that if the students hadn't been split into so many houses, perhaps there would've been lesser student Death Eaters.

He had no idea where Pansy had gone, so here he was feeling thoroughly uncomfortable in the Lion's Den. After holding much disdain for the students from Gryffindor, he had completely no idea how to act. "Ouch!" he hissed in pain, dropping the scissors he had unconsciously squeezed in his hand. Blood dripped from the open cut and he hurriedly pressed his uninjured hand over the cut to attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Good job Malfoy. Here for an hour and you're going to the Hospital Wing already," he muttered to himself, hurrying out of the Seventh Year boys' dorm and out the portrait hole. He walked in quick and lengthy strides, going down the moving staircases as fast as possible whilst paying attention to the trick steps. It really was annoying because the Lion's Den was up on the seventh and highest floor, which meant that he'd have to trudge up and down a lot of stairs.

Finally, he reached the familiar doors to the infirmary and pushed it open with his shoulder. "Madam…" he called out but trailed off when he saw Potter sleeping soundly in one of the hospital beds. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had injured himself even before term started.

He walked as quietly as possible as so not to wake the sleeping boy and sat down heavily on the bed beside the one Potter occupied. He waited for 5 minutes before Madam Promfrey came bustling in with a tray of Potions and placed on the bedside table next to Potter. "Mr. Malfoy, an injury even before term has started?" she asked mildly, raising a graying brow. Draco flushed lightly and replied, "Yes, an accident with the scissors," She went over to her Potions cabinet and took out to vials. She quickly cleaned the cut before putting some salve that stung slightly then rubbing some mint smelling ointment. Immediately, the cut was closed and there was only a light sign of a scar. "Be more careful Mr. Malfoy. I don't want to see you here again any time soon," she said sternly, giving him a fierce look. He nodded and resisted the urge to salute at the matron before she went into her office. As soon as the door to the matron's office swung shut, Draco turned his head to look at Potter curiously.

Clearly, the Golden Boy hadn't been getting enough sleep. The eye bags around his eyes were clearly proof of that. Also, from the glares and looks of hatred Draco had given the boy over the years led him to notice that his former nemesis had lost a lot of weight if the hollowness in his cheeks were anything but proof.

The door to the infirmary opened again and Granger came rushing in towards the bed where Potter slept. Worry was clearly etched into her face as she conjured up a chair by Potter's bedside. She reached out a hand and pushed away his fringe from his face. Draco cleared his throat to get her attention before he greeted quietly, "Granger, I trust you have been well?" Hermione looked up in a surprise before answering uncomfortably, "Yes, I have. You Malfoy?"

He shrugged half-heartedly. He was quite aware that Granger and Potter had gotten together after the war. "What's wrong with Potter?" Draco asked out of sheer curiosity. He noticed at once that Granger tensed at the question as she took Harry's hand in her own. "He hasn't been very well since the war ended," she finally replied tersely, her eyes trained on her lap as she absently made patterns on the back of Harry's hand with her thumb.

Draco suppressed the unwanted jealously that was building inside of him before replying, "Nightmares?" asked Draco tentatively like as though he was treading on fragile glass. Hermione looked up at him before looking away quickly. She nodded once and sighed, her eyes moving to rest on Harry's face sadly.

Seeing as Granger was going to be unresponsive, Draco stood and quickly exited the infirmary gracefully. What had the world become? Draco had thought that Harry Potter the Great Savior would be sitting on a high throne accepting the praises of various ass kissers but no, it was the exact opposite. So much for Potter being the arrogant git Draco thought him to be.

_____

Hermione's eyes were closing but every time they did, she opened them back immediately. A pair of warm hands touched her shoulder and she jumped, startled. She turned around, her wand at ready and sighed in relief when she saw it was just Pansy. "Aren't you happy to see me," said Pansy, amusement etched on her face as Hermione put away her wand back into the wrist holster.

Although no one really used a wrist holster, Hermione felt safer when she had it on so that she was prepared for whatever that may happen. "Pansy, I'm really sorry… I know I was supposed to meet you but well, I couldn't leave Harry," said Hermione apologetically, nodding at Harry. Pansy nodded understandingly and kissed her forehead. "It's fine. I understand. Is he getting any better?" she asked. Hermione shook her head sadly. "He still has the nightmares… Sometimes they get so bad he doesn't even want to fall asleep," sighed Hermione.

Pansy smiled sympathetically and conjured up a chair to sit next to Hermione. They talked quietly about N.E.W.T.s and their studies for awhile before Harry stirred. His eyes fluttered and he opened them blearily. "Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling brightly.

"Don't shout 'Mione," he mumbled, yawning halfway and rubbing his eyes. "How long have I been out?" he asked as Pansy handed him his glasses. He nodded his thanks and slipped them on.

"Well, 8 hours give or take. Madam Promfrey gave you a big dose of the Dreamless Sleep," replied Hermione after mentally calculating. Harry looked distracted as Pansy stood up. "I'll go get Madam Promfrey," she said before making her way to Madam Promfrey's office. She knocked and the nurse opened it. They spoke in soft tones for awhile while Harry gulped down the water thirstily.

"Good evening Harry. I gave you a larger than normal dose of Dreamless Sleep because you needed it. Off you hop to dinner but I want you back here after dinner to get some Sleeping Potions to help your sleep," said Madam Promfrey sternly. Harry nodded meekly and got up off the bed. He slipped on his trainers and stretched, cracking his neck and back to take away the stiffness. He rolled his shoulders back a couple of times before he nodded to Hermione.

As they walked to the Great Hall, Harry made conversation with Pansy whom he had gotten to know better during the couple of times Hermione invited the girl over for dinner and drinks. "How was everything so far Pansy? It's been a while since you came over for some drinks," said Harry conversationally.

Pansy laughed softly. "Well, I have been sort of busy. Settling out the family vaults and properties. I gave some to my aunt who was very close to us until my parents decided to join up with a madman," Pansy pulled a face at that but both Harry and Hermione could see the pain in her eyes. She'd lost both her parents in the war. Her father was killed by a stray Killing Curse and her mother was submitted to the Kiss.

It was known that she, Malfoy and a few other Slytherins joined Voldemort's ranks and spied for them like Severus did. Harry's heart ached slightly at the thought of the deceased Potions Professor. He may not have been close to the snarky man but Severus' last act was protecting Harry. It saddened Harry to know he misunderstood the man but well, it was too late. "It's kind of good to be back here, hm?" said Pansy, changing the subject abruptly.

Hermione nodded her agreement and glanced at Harry who shrugged. "I guess… Not for me though. Too many bad memories… I supposed I'll have to face them soon enough," Hermione put an arm around Harry's waist as Pansy patted his arm gently. "You don't have to face anything until you're ready Harry," sniffed Hermione, blinking back her sudden tears. Harry smiled down at Hermione and kissed her forehead before doing the same to Pansy whom he now considered another close friend.

"Well, since I'm here I might as well. When are we taking out N.E.W.T.s anyways?" he asked. Hermione gave him and 'I-don't-know' face as did Pansy. "We'll find out during dinner I suppose," said Pansy. They entered the Great Hall and was surprised to see that the House tables were no longer there. Instead, all the returning Seventh Years sat together at what used to be the Gryffindor table. Above it, a banner with the school's crest and motto hung down. "Hey guys," greeted the 3 latecomers.

A round of hello's and how are you's were chorused back. Harry saw that Malfoy sat a little away from the large group of mostly Gryffindors blended with 1 Ravenclaw - Though Luna was sitting away from the group and 3 Hufflepuffs. Blaise was also among them, his arm wrapped protectively around Longbottom's waist. Draco knew that Blaise was dating Longbottom because Blaise himself had told him about it. "Luna!" exclaimed Harry pleasantly surprised. The dreamy girl looked up and waved at Harry. "Hello Harry, you're causing quite the disturbance among the Wrackspurts you know," commented Luna easily like as though she was talking about the weather.

Harry smiled fondly and sat down opposite her. Same old Luna. She seemed to be slightly cut out from the group but he didn't mind. He couldn't quite stand being in large crowds. Hermione sat next to Luna and Pansy sat between him and Draco. Who knew Malfoy was so close to where he was sitting.

Choosing to be polite, Harry leaned back slightly to look at Malfoy before saying, "Hello Malfoy, how have you been?" Malfoy looked surprised at Harry's polite greeting but quickly schooled his face into a mask of polite indifference. "Busy. I contributed a bit of the Malfoy fortune to the school's reconstruction," he replied indifferently.

"That's nice," Harry said genuinely pleased as he smiled brightly at Malfoy. He had to stop talking though when Professor McGonagall clinked the goblet with her spoon gently.

_____

Draco was bored out of his mind. He had no one to talk to although the Gryffindors easily accepted him sharing the same sleeping quarters as them. He didn't feel up to talking to some thickheaded people. He had to fight down a pleased look when he saw Potter entering the Great Hall flanked by Granger and Pansy. Pansy shot him a warm smile before she went back to talking to Granger.

How that friendship sprung he'd never know but all sorts of surprising things had happened after the War. Potter approached the table and greeted everyone seated there. Draco nodded politely once as the rest shouted hi and how are you. The normal greeting stuff. Draco couldn't help but feel an unwanted rise of jealousy when Potter greeted Lovegood with pleasant surprise.

He leaned in slightly to hear their short conversation. "Luna!" exclaimed Potter, looking far too happy for Draco's liking. Even Draco couldn't fathom why he was feeling this way and thinking such thoughts. As usual, Lovegood couldn't give a sane answer as she replied, "Hello Harry, you're causing quite the disturbance among the Wrackspurts you know,"

Draco had no idea what in the world a Wrack whatever was but it didn't sound pleasant. Potter however took it in his stride and gave her a fond smile. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see such fondness directed at him from Potter. Oh god, what was he thinking about as Draco mentally smacked himself. He was surprised when Potter took a seat and Pansy was the only obstacle sitting between him and Potter.

'Jesus Malfoy, now you're thinking of your childhood friend as an obstacle?' he thought, mentally berating himself when Potter leaned over to look at him. "Hello Malfoy, how have you been?" greeted Potter, looking politely interested. Shocked was an understatement but Draco hurriedly schooled his face into his own polite indifference. "Busy. I contributed of the Malfoy fortune to the school's reconstruction," Draco couldn't help but boast.

To Draco, it was worth it because instantly, Potter gave him a genuine smile and replied in a pleased voice, "That's nice," Draco gave him a polite smile and was about to say something else but was stopped due to the fact Professor McGonagall had knocked on her goblet gently to get everyone's attention. Potter gave him another brief smile before turning his attention to McGonagall.

"Good evening students. It's nice to see you back here. The returning seventh years-" she said with a small thin smile as her eyes moved to Harry's group, "As well as the last year's sixth years," The small group of 14 students smiled brightly and clapped loudly. Professor McGonagall smiled but cleared her throat to continue. "Due to the War that took place last year, I have invited back all of the sixth year students but only some chose to return. You will take this time from April to September to finish off your sixth year course work as well as relearn the course work and learn the Seventh Year course work with the returning Seventh Year students,"

Silence met her announcement but it wasn't the bad kind of course. Professor McGonagall surveyed the table of students again before ploughing on. "The Ministry has agreed to allow all of you - as well as 6 other students that will be coming tomorrow - to take your N.E.W.T.s on the 1st of September and will end on the 8th of September. You will get the timetable in July. Classes for the Sixth Years will begin a week from today - 16th April - and classes for the returning Seventh Years will begin 1st of May,"

Groans of no fair and yes we got free time to mess around erupted from the table. Professor McGonagall shook her head at them before rapping her knuckles on the wooden podium. A hush fell in the room as she finished off the last of her announcements. "As usual, no entering the Forbidden Forest. You are allowed to play Quidditch, but do inform me beforehand so I may get a teacher to supervise. Now then, tuck in!"

Food of all sorts appeared on the table and soon enough, the table was groaning under its weight. Conversation struck up once more as everyone tucked in heartily. It didn't escape Draco's, Hermione's and Pansy's notice that Harry was just pushing his chicken pie around his plate.

"Harry, you have to eat. You've lost a lot of weight," coaxed Hermione. Harry sighed and put his fork down. "I have no appetite 'Mione," he mumbled. Hermione gave an exasperated look as Pansy tried to get him to at least eat some. Draco couldn't suppress the overwhelming concern as he leaned over and drawled, "Your girlfriend's right Potter. You look peaky. Just eat some and give her a peace of mind,"

Harry looked up at Hermione and saw the worry there. He glanced at Pansy who was nodding encouragingly but was also just as worried for him. He sighed and shoveled some of the pie into his mouth. Hermione smiled widely at him.

Dinner was peaceful as everyone caught up with each other and tried to guess who the other 6 students were. They exited the Hall together after Professor McGonagall bid them goodnight. "So where is everyone sleeping eh?" asked Seamus with his thick Irish accent. "The Gryffindor Tower of course. There's 7 of you lions, 3 of the snakes, 1 raven and 3 badgers," said Susan. Everyone shrugged and trudged up the stairs easily. Harry and the two girls broke off from the group and Draco being curious followed.

"Where're you guys going?" asked Draco curiously. "Hospital Wing," replied Pansy after Hermione nodded her approval to answer. Draco immediately noted that she didn't want to answer anymore merely shrugged in a graceful manner. "Harry! Wait up!" called Lupin.

Harry turned with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Remus?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Remus gave him a cheerful grin and said happily, "I have a surprise for you,"

End Chapter 02.

* * *

**Ori: Nyaha, mini cliffy. Can anyone guess what the surprise is? hint: Hair colour changing :D Oh yes, I am so sorry for the misinformation on my pen name change. it's now OriannaEmmi in case you didn't see it on my page. Thank you to LeMaki for reviewing! *sprinkles dream dust on LeMaki* now you can have nice dreams of Draco being your personal waiter :D Or Harry if you prefer. Any one want a confused and conflicted Draco sitting under their Christmas Tree? Review if you do! ;) holding chapter 3 captive. **

**Any New Year's resolution ?? :D I will update if I feel like it, reviews are a good moral booster**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Not Quite Chapter 3 The Angsty Filler

**Author's Note: My, my. I'm being quite hardworking eh? Just so you know, this isn't chapter 3. It's a filler because I'm really happy that you enjoyed my stories! Kudos to pinkyroo. Your review made me get my butt into gear and write you this Filler Chapter. Well, I hope the reviews come pouring in! pinkyroo, you've got a confused and conflicted Draco sitting in your stocking right now! :D Thank you so much!**

**_Warning: Major angst ahead. I nearly cried writing this. Harry's crying too. None of my chapters are Beta'ed. So, do tell if I made any mistakes!_**

Pairings: Harry/Hermione (Pairings in accordance to the ones present in the chapters)

* * *

**Hole in the Heart: **_The loneliness closes in, I try to breathe and you pull me out back into the warmth._

* * *

**Not Quite Chapter 3. Filler Episode - Harry's Song.**

It was a week since the War happened. Harry was invited to many funerals and memorials. There was even a large one commemorating the end of the war. Harry had no wish to attend and face the guilt of all the deaths he had indirectly caused. The sadness etched into the faces of the heartbroken friends and relatives of the ones who died.

It was too much. It was overwhelming Harry in such a way he couldn't fathom. Hermione, the last of the Golden Trio had stood by him through it all. He made sense that he had fallen for her somewhat. After all, he had feelings for her in their 3rd year only he was to shy to admit. Besides, who would want to date a person who carried death with him like the plague. Everywhere he went, death happened.

He stood and walked to the window. Pushing open the curtains, he looked out somberly. He emerald green eyes were dull, lifeless. He couldn't close his eyes at night and sleep without dreaming. Every single time he did, the deaths of those he cared for replayed right in front of him like a broken down television that only had one channel. He was haunted, haunted by his guilt, by his loneliness. He couldn't fight it off. 'No more,' he thought morosely. 'I deserve this,'

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he was jerked back to reality. Reality where the smiling face of Ronald Weasley, his first friend, adoptive brother and best friend no longer existed. "Harry," uttered Hermione softly. He looked down at her weakly. "Don't do this to yourself Harry. Stop beating yourself up… Ron… Ron wouldn't have wanted this," she sobbed softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest. She sobbed weakly, unable to take it anymore. To see Harry's downward spiral into depression.

Harry's arms automatically went around Hermione's 5 foot 5 body and held her closer. He could feel her warmth, her tears seeping through his shirt and wetting his chest. She was alive. Breathing. Her heart pounding. There was blood rushing through her veins, her chest moved as she took in air. "I'm sorry," said Harry sadly, no more tears to cry. He spent so many days in Hermione's embrace, crying for his mentor, for his best friend, for every life he took.

He gently pried her away from him and kissed her cheek softly. He wiped away her hot tears and looked her in her warm brown eyes, filled with sadness. She was alive. He had to treasure that. So what was he doing? Moving through his life in a haze. "Thank you," he said softly. The rest of the sentence hung in the air. _'Thank you for pulling me out and waking me up,'_ Hermione smiled tearily and hugged him once more before picking up the paper she dropped.

It was the grocery list, Harry noted absently. She gave him one last look before leaving the house. Now he was alone. Kreacher would throw a fit when he found out Hermione did the grocery when he , the house-elf was supposed to be the one doing the menial chores. There was a feeling stuck in his chest. He needed to get it out. Out of his system so he could fully wake up and be the old Harry. He was doing this for Ron, for Professor Dumbledore, for Sirius and his parents. They sacrificed their life for him to live. He ran up the stairs two at a time, opening and closing every door until he found the right one. He smiled slightly, it felt weird to him. Had he really stopped smiling so long that his cheek muscles felt stiff? He moved over to the grand piano sitting in the middle of the half-lit room.

Sunlight streamed through a small window as Harry whipped off the cloth that protected the piano from dust. He ran his fingers on the sleek black wood almost lovingly. He had learned to play from another of his friend, Dean Thomas. He pulled out the bench slowly, not wanting to let it screech against the floor and sat down. He opened the lid and ran his fingers on each key lightly. He knew what he would do now, he would sing and he would play.

* * *

Hermione opened the front door of Grimmauld's place and skillfully juggled her paper bags so that she didn't drop anything on the floor. As she closed the door with her bare foot - having slipping off her slippers during the whole process - she heard a haunting melody drift down from one of the many rooms in the house. She quickly placed her groceries in the kitchen and moved off to find the source of that haunting song.

She moved up the stairs quietly and reached the end of the corridor. She pushed open a door that was half open and saw Harry sitting in front of a piano and playing the haunting melody. She watched mesmerized as Harry opened his mouth and started singing softly, his voice husky yet sweetly haunting. Just like the notes he played.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long. That I've come to believe my souls on the other side. Oh the little pieces falling, shatter. Shards of me, Too sharp to put back together. Too small to matter, But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. _

Hermione felt tears slip down her cheeks. How could she not have noticed the amount of pain Harry had bottled up inside of him. The song, Harry's voice. So haunting, so sad and so painful.

Harry had his eyes closed as he crooned out the lyrics of an all to familiar song. He'd heard it many times on his iPod that was given to him by Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus. Dean was a big fan of Evanescence and had placed every one of their songs into the iPod. This one reached out to him more than the others because of the lyrics.

_If I try to touch her, And I bleed, I bleed, And I breathe, I breathe no more. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well. Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. Lie to me, Convince me that I've been sick forever. And all of this, Will make sense when I get better. _

_I know the difference, Between myself and my reflection. I just can't help but to wonder, Which of us do you love. _

_So I bleed, I bleed, And I breathe, I breathe now... _

_Bleed, I bleed, And I breathe, I breathe, I breathe- I breathe no more _

Harry finished the song, the last notes dying away slowly in the air. Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck like it was her lifesaver. Her only lifeline. Harry knew he had tears running down his cheeks. He cried in silence like always as Hermione sobbed noisily. "Harry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry id didn't notice," she cried. Harry choked suddenly and said hoarsely, "No, I should be the one saying sorry 'Mione… You were there for me but I never told you. I was too afraid,"

Hermione pulled back and looked at him fully, letting him endure the full weight of her gaze. "You have nothing more to fear Harry. You will not lose me. Even if our relationship doesn't work out, I will still be your friend," she said seriously, her tears continued to make tracks on her face all the while. For the first time in the week he had cried, Harry started sobbing, no longer trapped behind his wall of silence.

He saw it, the dim light at the end of his dark tunnel because of what Hermione said. He had nothing more to fear. They had each other now. Both of them clung to each other, no word needed as Hermione cried silently now, Harry sobbed openly, no longer bottling up his pain. He screamed it out. He screamed for the injustice of losing his parents. The injustice of the deaths that had happened. The injustice of seeing more than what any seventeen-year-old should've seen.

When they stopped crying, Harry choked out hoarsely, "I'm going to live again 'Mione. For you, for Ron's sake and for the people I love. Most importantly, for myself… But I'm going to need your help…"

Hermione smiled through her tears as she brushed them away quickly. "I'm always here Harry. You know it. It's going to be a long road, but we won't be sad forever," she said softly in reply. Harry nodded and they stood. Indeed, a long road for them to heal and leave these dark haunting memories behind. But with support and perseverance, both of them would heal.

He would breathe again.

End Not Quite Chapter 3.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like them angst? Sorry if it's a bit depressing! Perhaps somewhere in the future, I'll do a filler filled with fluff yes? Though it depends if there's enough reviews to make me happy. I was half-sad when I wrote this. :( Oh well! Once again Merry X'Mas one and all. Do enjoy! Happy new year, fulfill your resolutions! You can have a Hermione comforting you if you review as well as Harry serenading you :D **


	4. Chapter 4 The real Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: This is the real Chapter 3! haha, hope you liked my filler. (: there will be more in the future when Harry starts coming out from his pit of depression. Thank you pinkyroo for your review!**_

**_Warning: Slash, Fem Slash, Angst._**

_Pairings (According to chapter): Harry/Hermione, Harry/Draco_

_Enjoy!_

-

* * *

-

The Real Chapter 3: Surprises never end.

Previously:

_Remus gave Harry a cheerful grin and replied, "I have a surprise for you!"_

_xxoooxxoo_

"A surprise?" asked Harry curiously. "For me? What is it?" Remus continued grinning like a madman. "Not a what cub. A who," Harry raised his eyebrows, his eyes going wide as he mouthed 'No way!' Remus nodded and beckoned to the apparent thin air. Suddenly, 2 people appeared from thin air.

"Andromeda! Teddy!" exclaimed Harry joyously as he rushed over to embrace said people. "How's my little godson doing?" he cooed lovingly to a brown haired baby who looked about a year old. (A/N: I'm just pinpointing an age) Teddy laughed and reached out for Harry with his chubby hands. Andromeda handed him over to his godfather with a warm smile on her face.

"He's great. He's been changing his hair color a lot. Most of the time, he changes it to raven locks, like his godfather's," said Andromeda proudly, ruffling Teddy's hair. Teddy gurgled happily, "Gorpapa!" Harry raised his brows at Remus who shrugged. "He's saying godpapa," he explained fondly. Remus couldn't be any happier. He had his cub, Teddy and an adoptive cub, Harry.

This was his family. Nothing could take them away. Of course, he also had Andromeda who lost Teddy. Sr. in the War. Sometimes, he and Andy – her nickname from Remus, she didn't want him to call her mother. Too formal she claims – would sit in front of the fire and drink whilst remeniscing about their respectives wife and husband.

"So, was this my surprise Remmy?" asked Harry, looking more alive and much more happier than before. Hermione couldn't help but smile and call herself stupid. She should've brought Harry to see his godson when he'd started sinking into his guilt and depression.

'You are so stupid sometimes Hermione Granger,' she scolded herself mentally. Remus chuckled and nodded. "Of course. He and Andy will be staying in the castle because I'm the Defense teacher. Minerva allowed me to take up the job again with the reason that I might've been able to last more than a year had I not quit,"

Harry smiled and hugged Remus with Teddy in the middle of the hug gurglnig out gibberish happily. "Dada! Gorpapa! Grandma!" cooed Teddy happily. Everyone present laughed and 'awwed' at Teddy. "Okay Ri, you can play with Teddy later but for now we'd better go to the Hospital Wing before Madam Promfret murders us," said Hermione reluctantly. Harry's face fell but he covered it with a smile almost immediate;y. Handing Teddy back over, he gave his godson a kiss on his messy now black hair and gave Remus one more hug.

Remus watched his godson's retreating back sadly, knowing why he had to go to the Hospital Wing. "He'll cope with it Remus. He's Harry," said Andromeda, patting her son-in-law's shoulder firmly. He nodded and they trudged off to their rooms.

-

* * *

-

Madam Promfrey gave him 3 vials of Dreamless Sleep which she said was to be used only when the nightmares became far too unbearable. But with the simple and not so strong Sleeping Draught, Harry should experience nightmares. Though, wherever Harry was concerned, things didn't tend to go smoothly or according to plan.

"Now, Harry, these Potions are not toys or water. You cannot mix the Sleeping Draught with the Dreamless Sleep. Do you understand me young man?" asked Madam Promfrey sternly. Harry gave her a salute and nodded mutely. She chuckled and shook her head. "Off you go. I'd like it if one of you kept an eye on him, yes?"

"Well, I'm staying in the girls' dorm…" said Hermione, biting her lower lip in worry. "Maybe I can ask Professor McGonagall f I could –"

"I can keep an eye on him," Draco cut in smoothly. Hermione looked at him in surprise, so did Pansy and Harry. "It would mae things easier and I don't think Potter wants to give McGonagall the real reason why you have to sleep in the boys' dorms with him,"

Hermione stewed over Draco's argument for a moment before nodding. "Okay then. Harry is this okay with you?" she asked turning to look down at Harry, who was sitting on one of the hospital's bed. He shrugged and Draco nodded. "It's settled. Let's go back to the Lion's Den… I mean the High Tower then,"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before laughing out loud. Pansy's face read 'what?' Draco shook his head, signalling that he had no idea why they were laughing. "Sorry, but is that what you called Gryffindor Tower?" laughed Harry, wiping away the tears that sprung up during his laughter. "It's just, we used to call your dungeons the Snake's Pit,"

"You weren't the only ones," remarked Pansy dryly. "The Ravenclaws and Hufflepoofs did too. We called their respective areas the Bird's Nest and Badger's Dam," This brought another bout of laughter, this time the two Slytherins joined in. They had no idea why there were laughing but it all just seemed so hilarious now that thought back on it.

"Alright, enough horsing around in my Hospital! Off you go to bed," scolded Madam Promfrey, though her smile was a dead giveaway that she found their easy joking quite a sight to see. She never thought the day where the Gryffindors would joke around with the Slytherins would come. The 4 straightened up and bid the matron goodnight leaving for their warm beds.

-

* * *

-

_Dream Sequence:_

"_Kill the spare," rasped Voldemory in his ugly snake baby form. Peter Pettigrew raised the wand and uttered, "Avada Kedavra," Cedric Diggory fell at Harry's feet, his eyes lifeless, dead. _

___000___

"_Not Harry! Please not Harry!" cried Lily, using her body to shield the child in her arms. Voldemort sneered, his wand raised. "Move aside silly girl," Lily shook her head, tears spilling over from her green eyes so like Harry's. _

"_Avada Kedavra," said Voldemort unfeelingly. Lily's scream piereced the still air as he body fell to the ground with a thud. _

___000___

"_Avada Kedavra!" shriked Bellatrix LeStrange. Harry did not notice nor did he hear. "Harry! Watch out!" shouted Ron, shoving Harry out of the way and taking the brunt of the Killing Curse. He too like Cedric fell dead at Harry's feet. His blue eyes that was once filled with life and laughter were glazed over with death. _

___000___

_Somehow, Harry was in the Department of Mysteries again. He and Sirius standing back to back, duelling against the Death Eaters. Harry shot a Stupefy at a Death Eater Sirius hadn't seen. "Good job James!" crowed Sirius just before he was Stunned by Bellatrix. His last look on his face was one of complete surprise as he slipped into the Veil. With one last sad smile at Harry, his whole body disappeared. _

___000___

_Harry was hidden under the Invisibiltiy Cloak. He couldn't move an inch because Dumbledore had stunned him. He could see though. He saw Snape lifting his wand, his face indifferent, his obsidian eyes cold as he said his last words to Dumbledore, "Avada Kedavra," _

_A jet of green light hit the old man straight in the chest and he fell over the railing, his blue eyes no longer twinkling. His face looking far older than before. _

___000___

_Harry landed on his back in a dark place. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything at all. Slowly, one by one, a circle of ghosts formed around him as he sat on the ground. His parents, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric and Snape surrounded him. "It's all your fault Harry. I thought you were the Boy-Who-Lived. I thought that you'd be able to protect me," whispered Ron, his face contorted into an ugly scowl. _

_  
Harry whimpered. He didn't want to hear such words from the mouth of his best friends. He covered his ears, silent tears coursing their way down his cheeks. But he could still here their words. _

"_Just like your father. Arrogant but cowardice. You call yourself a Gryffindor?" snarled Snape. His face harsh, taunting. _

"_You should've been the on that died in the cemetery Harry. How many more deaths are you going to cause?" said Cedric sadly, shaking his head in disappointment. _

"_You call yourself my godson? I died because of your naivete Harry," said Sirius in a uncharateristic harsh voice. His handsome face marred by his anger. _

"_I'm sorry I put my faith in you Harry, my boy. You were no Boy-Who Lived. You were just a kid who killed us," said Dumbledore sadly, his blue eyes looked at Harry in disappointment. _

"_You're no son of mine!" shouted James._

_"I should've let Voldemort kill you Harry. I regret letting you live," came Lily's soft voice. _

_Harry screamed. "It's not my fault! I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sobbed harshly, curling up into a foetal position. Their hands reached out and started shaking him roughly. _

"_Wake up Harry," they taunted. "Wake up,"_

-

* * *

_-_

"Harry, wake up. It's just a nightmare," soothed Draco, shaking Harry gently. Harry jerked awake and blindly lashed out. Thankfully, Draco managed to duck in time. Harry took one look at Draco and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"They died because of me. All of them," he cried, rocking himself back and forth. His arms were wrapped around his knees which he had pulled up to his chest. He kept repeating that it was his fault. Draco stared at him before slapping Harry. Harry stared at the blond in shock.

"Yes, they're dead because they chose to die for you Potter," hissed Draco angrily. "They want you to live. Live with happiness. Not beat yourself up and sink in depression and guilt! So stop it!" Harry sat there, staring at him stunned for a moment before he touched the cheek that Malfoy had slapped.

He gave a bitter laugh and wiped his tears. "You're right Malfoy… Thank you," he said at last before slipping out of bed and going to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror and saw that his cheek was bruised. Draco who had followed him looked sheepish as he apologised, "Sorry about that,"

Harry shook his head and wiped his face with his towel. "No, I deserved it. I needed that I think. Feel free to slap me when I become like how I was earlier on," chuckled Harry. Draco chuckled too and helped him back into his bed. Silently, he handed Harry a vial of Dreamless Sleep.

Harry took out the stopper and paused before he could down it. "What's wrong Potter?" asked Draco, his brows raised. Harry flushed slightly. "Could you… I mean… Can you… I… CanyousithereuntilIfallasleep?" asked Harry stuttering as his words jumbled together.

Draco looked particularly amused as he replied, "Sorry Potter, but I don't understand gibberish," Harry glared at him weakly, his face still red as he muttered shyly, "Can you sit here until I fall asleep?" Draco chuckled and mussed up Harry's hair.

"Sure, now drink your Potion or I'll shove it down your throat," agreed Draco without hesitance. Harry hurriedly gulped down his Potion and Draco took the empty vial from him, placing it on the bedside table. Harry felt his eyelids drooping already, he gave the blond a small smile as Draco pulled the blanket up to his chin. Soon enough, Harry finally succumbed to the darkness.

Draco ran his fingers through the brunette's inky locks before standing. "Sweet dreams Harry," he murmured.

-

* * *

-

The next morning, Harry thanked Draco again for last night and Draco brushed it off. "I was just keeping an eye on you like I'm supposed to," he drawled, giving the green-eyed boy a pat on his shoulder. "Sorry about your cheek though," he added as an afterthought, nodding at Harry's bruised cheek. He smiled at Draco and said, "I deserved it. Besides, it's just a small bruise," As soon as Hermione and Pansy descended from the girls' stairs, Hermione immediately noticed Harry's cheek and turned to Draco. "What happened!" she demanded, gesturing at Harry's cheek, accusation in her eyes.

Draco relayed a summarised version of what happened and the two girls started fussing over him like mother hens. Pansy took out her wand and did a simple healing spell. He gave the amused blonde a glare before shaking off his mother hens. "Come on, I need to eat you know!" exclaimed Harry. The two girls stepped back sheepishly as Draco snickered, earning himself a smack on his head from Harry.

They went down to the Great Hall and sat together, Luna drifted over to join them and sat in the empty space next to Harry. "Morning Harry, Remus asked you meet him out by the lake after you've eaten," she said dreamily. Harry thanked her for relaying the message and hurriedly gobbled down his breakfast.

For once, he took a second helping of his breakfast, which both pleased and surprised Hermione. Just as Harry was about to leave, Luna piped up, "You're doing a good job Harry. You're on the right path now," Harry gave the dreamy Ravenclaw a questioning look but she merely smiled mysteriously in reply. Harry shrugged and gave Hermione a kiss on her lips before leaving for the Lake.

He paused at the top step of the Entrance Hall, enjoying the fresh morning air. For once, his mind was not on the bad memories that haunted him here at Hogwarts. He fondly reminisced of the times he had flew or played Quidditch. He shook himself out of his stupor and jogged quickly over to the lake, remembering that Remus was waiting for him.

"Good morning Harry," said Remus when she saw Harry approaching. Harry smiled warmly and replied, "Morning Remmy. Why did you call me out here?" He nodded once and pointed to a figure approaching them at an easy pace.

The person came closer and Harry studied her curiously. She had white-silver hair that was bundled into a messy knot at the back of her head. She smiled at him, her amethyst coloured eye twinkling merrily. Her left eye was covered by an eye patch. Harry felt power roll of her in waves as he saw the hidden wisdom behind her eye.

"Harry, meet Miss. Othello. Madam Promfrey took the liberty of inviting her here so that you could talk to her about your nightmares," said Remus, introducing his cub to the silver haired woman. The woman laughed and shook her head. "Just call me Roo, Harry. May I call you Harry?" she said with a warm smile.

Harry watched her warily now. "Are you a Mind Healer?" he asked suspiciously. She laughed and took a seat on the grass. "No Harry, I'm not. I can be whatever you think I am. A shrink, psychiatrist, Mind Healer. But what I do want to be is a friend you can talk to. Like, let's say, your favorite foods and what not,"

Harry relaxed slightly and sat down as well. Remus seemed to have mysteriously disappeared during their exchange. "I'm Harry James Potter," he introduced, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you," Roo smiled at him and graciously took Harry's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Harry," she replied. "I'm Renata Oriel Othello. But please, just call me Roo," Harry nodded and for the next few hours, they sat under the shade of a tree talking about their past times and favorite foods. Just like what Roo had said.

End Chapter 03.

-

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's chapter 3! Harry has himself a shrink! *smiles* I think I'm being very hardworking! I'm surprised with myself. Well, reviews aren't a poison arrow! Who wants some Dreamless Sleep? Christmas Eve tomorrow. Consider this a present to those who are reading Hole in the Heart! Feel free to ask me questions! And yes, Minerva has no clue about Harry's nightmare problem. **

_Question time, I need your opinion._

_Who should Luna date?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Well, it's obvious this isn't an update. I'm really sorry but I am up to my head in projects for an important examination this year. In Malaysia it's called PMR. So, seeing as DrarryYaoi14 has requested for me to have a cast of characters for reference, here it is!**

-

* * *

-

Characters in Cold Loneliness: (According to House)

Gryffindor: Head of Gryffindor is Remus Lupin

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Dean Thomas

Ginny Weasley

Dennis Creevey

Jimmy Peakes

Lavender Brown

Demelza Robins

* * *

Slytherin: Head of Slytherin is Horace Slughorn

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Millicent Bulstrode

Tracey Davis

* * *

Ravenclaw: Head of Ravenclaw is Filius Flitwick

Luna Lovegood

Padma Patil

* * *

Hufflepuff: Head of Hufflepuff is Pomona Sprout

Susan Bones

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Hannah Abbott

* * *

Teachers:

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

Remus Lupin, Deputy Headmaster. (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

Andromeda Tonks (Transfiguration)

Rubeus Hagrid (Care for Magical Creatures)

Horace Slughorn (Potions)

Filius Flitwick (Charms)

Pomona Sprout (Herbology)

Jillian Kingston (Ancient Runes)

Santana Vector (Arithmancy)

Salina Sinistra (Astronomy)

Sybil Trelawney and Firenze (Divination)

Bernard Binns (History of Magic)

Poppy Promfrey (Arts of Healing and Magical Medicines) OPTIONAL CHOICE

* * *

Timetable for N.E.W.T.s:

_Wednesday, September First:_

7.00 to 8.50 - Breakfast

9.00 – Defense Against the Dark Arts (Theory)

11.30 – History of Magic

11.30 to 12.50 – Lunch Break

1.00 – Arithmancy

--

_Thursday, September Second:_

7.00 to 8.50 – Breakfast

9.00 – Transfiguration (Practical)

11.30 – Charms (Theory)

11.30 to 12.50 – Lunch Break

1.00 – Astronomy (Theory)

--

_Friday, September Third_

7.00 to 8.50 – Breakfast

9.00 – Care for Magical Creatures (Practical)

11.30 – Defense Against the Dark Arts (Practical)

11.30 to 12.50 – Lunch Break

1.00 – Potions (Theory)

--

_Monday, September Sixth_

7.00 to 8.50 – Breakfast

9.00 – Charms (Practical)

11.30 - Herbology (Theory)

11.30 to 12.50 – Lunch Break

1.00 Transfiguration (Theory)

--

_Tuesday, September Seventh_

7.00 to 8.50 – Breakfast

9.00 – Divination

11.30 - Arts of Healing and Magical Medicines

11.30 to 12.50 – Lunch Break

1.00 Ancient Runes

--

_Wednesday, September Eighth_

7.00 to 8.50 – Breakfast

9.00 – Potions (Practical)

11.30 – Care for Magical Creatures (Theory)

11 pm – Astronomy

--

_**Rules and Regulations of the examination:**_

_**Those who are not taking an exam are allowed to go to the library for revision.**_

_**Those who are late to an exam will not be given extra time to finish it up unless they have a valid reason. **_

_**Auto Answer Quills are banned from the exam hall**_

_**Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self Correcting Ink are also banned.**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

-**_

**Ministry Examiners/ Invigilators **

**Professor Marchbanks**

**Professor Tofty **

**Professor Mertila**

**Professor Angler**

**Professor Bernam**

**-**

**

* * *

**

-

A/N: So, if anything you want me to add, please tell! (:


	6. Chapter 6 Is actually Chapter 04

**Author's Notes: Hello! Sorry for the late update my dears! I was celebrating Chinese New Year with alcohol and gambling... LOL, so anyways, here's chapter 4! **

_Warning: Implied rape (No graphics no worries), slash, slight gore and self cut. Please have a tissue at hand just in case. _

_Disclaimer: Did you hear? JK Rowling gave the rights to Harry Potter to me! Oh yeah, I have a bad case of lying too... _

_Pairings: _Hermione/Harry, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Neville, Ron/Harry.

-

* * *

**Hole in the Heart: **_The loneliness closes in, I try to breathe and you pull me out back into the warmth. _

* * *

**Chapter 04: Green-Eyed Monster, Rear Your Ugly Head**

-

* * *

-

Hermione paced around the wide expanse of Hogwarts' courtyard. Harry had gone out to meet Remus about 4 hours ago and had yet to return. She looked at the watch on her right wrist that signaled it was nearly lunch time. She sighed for the umpteenth time causing Pansy to reach out and grab her wrist. "Hermione, stop pacing!" said Pansy exasperatedly.

Hermione stopped and sighed again, rubbing at her face tiredly. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Harry. Call me paranoid but I don't want anything to happen to him," she said worriedly, her brown eyes roving the wide expanse of the courtyard. Draco strolled up to the pair and patted Hermione's shoulder awkwardly and was rewarded with a grateful smile from Hermione.

"Well, you can stop worrying. Your lover boy is headed here from the lakeside," pointed out Draco, gesturing at a fragile looking figure talking and laughing with a woman who looked older than he. Hermione's face broke out into a bright smile as she took in Harry's smiling face and sparkling face.

She ran up to Harry and embraced him tightly, half laughing, half sobbing hysterically with no tears. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" she kept chanting. Harry looked dazed as he returned her embrace and started laughing too, swinging her around. Draco and Pansy stood at the sidelines looking amused.

"Don't they remind you of some clichéd romance movie?" commented Pansy, giggling softly. Draco smiled slightly as well, nodding his agreement. When Harry and Hermione finally broke apart, Harry tugged on her hand and on the stranger's over to Draco and Pansy. "Hey, sorry I was gone for so long. I was talking to Roo here," he apologised, smiling widely.

"Roo?" said Hermione in confusion. Harry nodded. "Guys, this is Roo. Remus called her here for me to talk to her and stuff,"

"But I wish to also be his friend," she added, a friendly smile on her face. "Nice to meet you all," Hermione smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you so much Roo. I haven't seen Harry laugh and smile that much ever since…" she trailed off. Harry's face fell slightly but he recovered quickly.

"So anyway, Roo, this is my girlfriend Hermione," he said, gesturing at Hermione. "Pansy, a good friend," pointing at the brunette ex-Slytherin, "And Draco, my caretaker," he said pointing at the blonde whilst rolling his eyes. Draco sniffed.

"Goddess knows you need one!" he exclaimed loftily. Harry mocked growled and leaped on Draco's back. The two bantered playfully, Draco carrying Harry back to the castle entrance without even realizing. Roo chuckled, her eyes twinkling with knowledge no one else knew.

"Boys will be boys," sighed Pansy, hurrying after them to make sure things did not get out of hand. Hermione smiled as she walked with Roo slowly. "I couldn't help but notice something," started Hermione hesitantly. Roo cocked her head to the side, looking curious and Hermione continued, "You look young but your eyes aren't. I mean that you have a certain age of knowledge in them,"

Roo chuckled and smiled towards the skies, not replying for awhile until they neared the castle doors. "Yes, I am not surprised you noticed. No, I am not exactly human. I am half Elven. I've been around for a few hundred years give or take. With that much time on your hands, you learn many things and gain new experiences,"

Hermione looked mildly surprised at that but didn't say anything else. They entered the Great Hall and seated themselves with Pansy, Draco and Harry. Harry was once again looking deep in thought but smiled brightly when he saw Roo and Hermione. Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy. A monster within him wanted to leap across the table and kill Roo right there but he exerted a monstrous amount of self-control over his actions.

Instead he smiled pleasantly as well. It wouldn't do to upset Harry after their boost from enemies to not quite friends. Still, he hated that Harry smiled every time he was around the silver-haired woman. The blonde had to grudgingly agree that Roo had a sense of peace around her everywhere she went making people open up to her.

"Everyone's here so let's eat!" said Harry happily. Everyone dug into their food, a comfortable silence settled. Draco couldn't help but notice the knowing look on Roo's face every time she looked at him, Harry, Pansy and Hermione.

-

* * *

-

Later that evening, when Harry and the gang were flying, - except for Hermione and Pansy who opted to sit in the stands and watch - the 6 other students that Professor McGonagall had mentioned would arrive today came. They walked across the courtyard and waved when Harry shouted with the help of a _Sonorus _charm, "Hey guys!" He gestured to Draco and Roo, pointing to the ground. They nodded and the three landed, met by Hermione and Pansy.

The gang hurried over to the waiting students. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" said Pansy, smiling widely. She spotted Millicent and Tracey amongst the returning students and threw her arms around them. The three of them were jumping up and down, Tracey and Pansy were squealing whilst Millie was laughing merrily.

Harry greeted Demelza Robins and Jimmy Peakes, both of them were on the Quidditch team back in his sixth year. They were excitedly talking about Quidditch predictably as Harry helped them with their trunks. The small group slowly made their way up to the castle. Draco was engaged in a conversation with Theodore Nott while Hermione was eagerly chattering away with Padma and Lavender.

Professor McGonagall stood on the top step, a rare smile on her face. "I see our impromptu welcoming committee has greeted you for me," she remarked dryly. The four flushed lightly while the other 6 laughed. "Well, seeing as there are more ex-Gryffindors present, all of you will be staying in the High Tower, formerly known as Gryffindor Tower. There are no more houses so feel free to seat yourselves anywhere you like during meals. Please keep in mind petty house rivalries are not appreciated,"

With a nod, Professor McGonagall swept off in the direction of the Hall. The group's chatters resumed as everyone exchanged stories of their time away from each other. The new students that just arrived were informed of the class schedules and N.E.W.T.s stuff. Suffice to say, everyone wanted to have lots of fun before their classes started in about a month's time.

"How have you been Padma?" asked Harry quietly as they walked slowly, lagging behind from the bigger group. Padma smiled tiredly, her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed to have lost weight too. "I'm coping. All of us are," she replied. "You, Harry?"

He gave her a small, tired smile of his own. "Much like you I suppose. We sure are peas in a pod eh Pad?" he said without any humour. Padma gave Harry's shoulder a small squeeze before moving ahead to catch up with Lavender. She plastered on a bright smile and started squealing with Lavender about cosmetics and the Weird Sisters. Harry smiled slightly and couldn't help but think that Padma was a very good actress.

Hermione looked up from her debate with Tracey to see Harry walking very slowly and looking dejected. The dead look was back in his eyes. She frowned and said apologetically to Tracey, "Excuse me for a while," Tracey followed Hermione's line of vision and nodded, smiling sympathetically at her. Hermione made her way to Harry and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Harry. Snap out of your depression," she said gently as she shook him lightly. Harry's eyes sparked slightly as he smiled in a fake manner as his girlfriend. Hermione's heart clenched painfully. "How about we go out to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked enthusiastically. "Wouldn't you like to see all the changes that's been made to the place?"

Hermione's enthusiasm seemed to have rubbed off because Harry nodded eagerly. She smiled and threw her arm around his waist, her head coming to rest on his shoulder easily. Together, they walked back to the High Tower and invited Pansy and Draco to Hogsmeade with them.

-

* * *

-

"Harry, up and it old boy!" said Draco cheerfully, shaking the brunette awake. Harry groaned and curled up under his blankets, twisting it around him in such a way that would take time to untangle him. Draco rolled his eyes and sang, 'If you don't, I'll get Granger to wake you up!"

Harry was awake in an instant but he looked gloomy. He sighed heavily and gave a half-hearted glare to the blonde and trudged off to the bathroom to wash up for the trip he was looking forward to until the nightmares he faced the night before. Harry remembered every vivid detail of the Final Battle that took place in the little village he was going to today.

The last thing he saw before he struck the killing blow to Voldemort was his cruel smirk etched upon his snake-like face before he blew up into smithereens and the dust just disappeared without a trace. Harry shook himself and muttered, "Don't think about that Harry. don't think about it,"

That was his mantra as he stood under the warm spray of water and slowly took his shower, his movements sluggish and tired. A loud knock on the door startled him, making him hit his head on the wall as Draco shouted, "Potter! Hurry up you prima donna! Granger is threatening to come up to the boys' dorm and help you shower,"

Harry flushed lightly at that thought and hurriedly stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. "I'm coming. Just tell her to be patient will you?" he called back. He heard a loud sigh and retreating footsteps and assumed Draco had went to do as Harry requested. He slipped on a button up shirt and a pair of jeans before exiting the toilet. He had long given up on taming his messy hair and was allowing it to grow. It now reached his chin so it wasn't all that messy anymore.

"Finally Harry!" exclaimed a female voice from his bed. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione leaning against one of the bed post looking irritated. Her face softened slightly when she saw his pale face. "Did you have any nightmares last night?" she asked in a softer voice now. Her eyes turned to Draco who shook his head. She looked back at him and Harry smiled weakly. "No, I slept well. Just feeling a bit peaky. How about we grab a bite first before we go around town eh?" he suggested.

His girlfriend smiled warmly and nodded her agreement, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "Sure, let's go. Pansy's waiting downstairs already," she said, pleased. She grabbed both the boys' hands and dragged them off. Neither of them protesting as they exchanged helpless looks.

-

* * *

-

The four of them were settled down in a booth by the window of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Pansy took note of Harry's pale face and immediately suggested the place to avoid the crowd. Harry was grateful as he wasn't sure he was ready to step into the lively place where he last remembered it as a safe house for the dead or injured people. Madam Puddifoot's had been off the side further away from Hog's Head and definitely much cleaner than the dinky bar.

"Hello lovelies, what would you like for today?" asked a friendly server with a warm smile. The name on her tag said Honey and she seemed it. All warm and sweet.

"I'd like an order of Greek salad, no tomatoes please. Grilled salmon, please separate the sauce for me and for my drink I'd like a flat white," said Pansy with a smile. Honey chuckled and scribbled everything down.

"You there lovely?" Nancy turned to Hermione who smiled at the bright woman in return. "I'd like the chicken and mushroom soup, beef steak medium and a Butterbeer please," said Hermione pleasantly. She couldn't help but feel that she'd met this woman before but shrugged it off.

"Right there. You?" asked Nancy to Draco, nodding her head in his direction. "I'll start with the Caesar Salmon Salad, then the lamb shanks, mushroom sauce please and separate it and for drinks I'd like your Coffee Delight,"

Nancy nodded and said to Harry, "What about you love? You look peaky," Harry gave her a weak smile and said quietly, "I'll have the Seafood Risotto and a glass of water please," she nodded and repeated their orders word for word before flurrying off to the kitchen's to send in their order.

"Oh my gosh, Zabini is dating Neville?" exclaimed Hermione in a low undertone. Pansy raised her brow at the brunette and scoffed, "Hermione, have you been under a rock? They've been together since after the…" she broke off casting a look at Harry's vacant face and continued, "You know what happened," Hermione nodded, getting the message and giving Harry a worried glance.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Harry gave her a forced grin and said in a reassuring voice, "Yea, I'm great just thinking on things," His face gave her a look that told her not to ask anymore or push him for details. She nodded and patted his hand gently, holding it in her own.

Lunch was going to be long. Hopefully, the walk around the newly renovated Hogsmeade would improve things.

-

* * *

-

The quartet split up between Honeydukes and Zonko's, now known as the Weasley twins' new chain. Pansy had pestered Hermione to no end about accompanying her into Honeydukes to get her some Sugar Quills, in the end Hermione gave and followed Pansy with a silent warning to Draco to be tactful of what he said.

Draco gave a barely perceptible nod and took Harry's arm and took off down the street with the silent boy. Draco gave the raven-haired boy a silent sideways look before saying lightly, "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

Harry's lips quirked slightly. "Is that the best topic you can bring up? And yes I enjoyed my lunch,"

Draco gave the boy an injured look. "It's no my fault. I'm trying to be tactful,"

Harry gave the blonde a dry smile and was about to reply when he froze right in front of Zonko's display window. His smile slipped away and was replaced with a look horror and fear. "Come on Potter! We don't have time for you to pose for your photograph," His voice died away as he saw Harry's fearful stare at a mask of Voldemort's cruel smirk in Zonko's display window.

"Harry! Potter! Snap out of it!" Draco shook the shell-shocked teen lightly. That started the green-eyed boy off. He screamed and fell to his knees. His hands clutched his raven locks tightly as he screamed. "Don't! Not Ron! Please! Not Ron!" he screamed, his eyes distant. He looked like he was locked in a memory.

Then from pain, his face changed to pure anger. "You bastard!" he snarled. Harry leaped up, his wand out and started cursing the display window. Blowing the glass to smithereens as his raw magic unleashed around him. The lamp posts burst and skidded across the streets, the metal screeching. Screams of terror was heard as everyone rushed off, helter-skelter in different directions if only just to get away from Harry's magic.

Draco stepped back looking helpless as Hermione and Pansy ran over looking horrified. "What happened?" they asked simultaneously, staring at Harry's outburst. As soon as they said that, Harry's wand fell to the pavement with a clatter as he dropped to the ground crying. "Ron! Sirius! I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Harry's magic lashed out around them and Pansy threw up a quick Shield Charm. "Stun him!" she shouted at her companions. They nodded grimly and shouted together just as Pansy dropped the shield, "_STUPEFY!" _

Harry's body slumped to the ground with a helpless look on his face. Hermione felt her heart break at that very moment. Hermione kept her wand back in her wrist holster and growled menacingly, "Fred and George Weasley are so dead," Draco and Pansy were so glad they weren't the twins at that moment thanks to Hermione's murderous look as she levitated Harry's body into Draco's arms.

-

* * *

-

Harry came to in a dark room and he sat up with a start. He looked around frantically and relaxed when he realised he was in the Hospital Wing. He looked down at his hands and so freshly healed cuts. He fell back on the bed when the afternoon's events rushed back to him.

He curled up and cried silently. He lied when he told Hermione that Ron was his brother and his first friend every time she asked him why he was more torn up over the redhead's death than anyone else's. No one knew but they had something more going on between them. They were lovers more than anything. Harry loved him as had Ron. The night before the war, Ron had given Harry his precious Chudley Cannons badge which he got from the first time he saw them playing when he was 7.

Harry still had it locked away in a secret compartment of his trunk. "Damn you Ronald Weasley. Why the hell did you have to be so noble and jump in front of me?" he hissed angrily, wiping away the tears fiercely and leaping out of bed. He paced restlessly and got angrier as he remembered every moment he spent in secret with the redhead. Only Seamus had known about his secret relationship with Ron.

In the end, Seamus was tortured and raped by Voldemort in front of him when he was tied up by Crabbe. Sr. He hated it and screamed his throat raw, tears free falling from his eyes. Seamus was cruelly killed. Voldemort slit his throat and let his life bleed away slowly. Seamus had grinned weakly and whispered, "Your secret's brought to my grave Harry," That was the lasting he said before his life slipped away and Seamus was dead.

Harry bellowed angrily and punched a window. "God damn you people," he shouted falling to his knees, surrounded by the shards of the broken window. He picked up the biggest piece and smiled maniacally. "No more pain," he whispered and he put the glass to his wrist, dragging it across, watching in morbid fascination as the blood welled up and dripped to the floor. He made several cuts before repairing the window and covering his injured wrist with a glamour. He made a note to get the pen knife out of his trunk.

-

* * *

-

Weeks flew by, Harry withdrew into himself more than ever. He ate lesser than normal and refused to speak when Hermione or anyone else pressed him. He would make an excuse and run off for the nearest abandoned classroom or bathroom to cut himself.

He stopped seeing Roo altogether and avoided her at every turn. He had solved his problems hadn't he? He found a way to stop the pain so why would he need to speak to a shrink that Remus brought in?

Draco however remained suspicious of Harry's new behaviour. The raven-haired lad seemed jumpier and flinched visibly when anyone grabbed his left wrist. It was the third night in the row that the blonde had snuck out of the High Tower to walk about by the lake. He found the place peaceful and liked to sit there to sort out his feelings.

He still had no clue why that Roo woman would smile knowingly at him whenever they passed each other or caught each other's eyes. "Damn it," he sighed, laying on his back and staring up at the clear night sky. It was beautiful.

"You've been a bad boy," commented a woman's voice from nowhere. Draco jolted and sat up, his wand at ready. He heard a tinkling laughter as Roo stepped out from the shadows and folded herself to sit next to Draco. "No need to point your stick at me Draco Malfoy," Her violet eyes watched him carefully. Draco shivered slightly, feeling very exposed to this woman.

"Who are you?" he finally hissed. "Why the hell do you keep giving those freaky smiles?" Roo chuckled, her laughter like a soft breeze. "You'll find out if I so choose to tell you dear child. I'm older than you think I am," was her reply.

Silence fell between them as Draco seethed silently. Finally, after a few moments, Roo spoke again. "I'm a servant of sorts to Fate and Destiny. I can see the strings of Fate and the lines of Destiny on people. Some have more strings than others. Harry has many strings tying him to many things,"

Draco turned to look at the woman attentively. "And this has to do with the weird smiles?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. She smiled dreamily and nodded. Somehow, Draco was reminded of Luna Lovegood when he saw that smile.

"You and Harry are tied together in ways that not even you can deny little Dragon," she said and disappeared into thin air before Draco could ask her what she meant by that. "You'll find out soon enough," came Roo's wind chime voice again as she laughed sweetly.

Damn her and her cryptic messages, was all Draco could think of before he made his way back to the High Tower.

End Chapter 04. 

-

* * *

-

**Author's Notes: Now how about that? :D I actually have the next couple of chapters planned out though the twist on Harry sleeping with Ron was unexpected... It happens when you listen to depressing songs while typing. Well please don't expect an update soon because I have a test coming up T__T As usual, please leave a review! Oh yes, and thank you very much to all the kind reviewers! Please take the time out to vote in my poll! It's sort of vital to the story! Give me 10 reviews and I'll give you a bonus chapter :D**


End file.
